


Body Art

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Piercings, Shadar-Kai, Teeth, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzesira had definitely discounted her nose, but was still settling on exactly where she would get her new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Art

Eyebrow? Lip? Tzesira had definitely discounted her nose, but was still settling on exactly where she would get her new piercing. Definitely somewhere visible, or there would hardly be much point, really. It was a shame she hadn't been able to get a matched set, but it would make a good enough story on its own.

On the sewer-rout earlier that morning, she'd eventually tired of the others' attempts to make nice. She'd glowered menacingly at their captive. "Tell us where to find your fucking friends, dead thing, or I'll tear out your fucking fangs and wear them as jewellery."


End file.
